The present invention relates to a multi-swivel connector for connecting a fluid operated tool to a source of fluid, for example to hoses extending from a fluid source.
Swivel connectors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such connectors is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,796. There are applications where the swivel post turns around the cylinder housing. As the diameter of the cylinder housing can be rather large, turning the friction created by the seals. As the usual 360-degree rotation might however not be enough to avoid hose kinking, a problem that can delay finishing the job by up to 30 minutes, a dual directional swivel of small dimensions is desirable. As the tool needs to be kept small especially for pocket and other limited clearance applications, it is desirable to design a hose swivel connector so that it is small in its contour, yet allows the hose to be moved not just 360.degree. around one axis, but also at least 180.degree. around a perpendicular axis. This in turn permits the operator's get the hoses out of the way of any obstacle, even in the most confined areas.